sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Calcite (Winter)
THIS ARTICLE IS A STUB WHICH MEANS INFORMATION MAY BE MISSING OR Calcite is one of the gems stationed on the inhabited planet X67 to research the local lifeforms, and regulate the kindergarten on the planet. Appearance Calcite is a short gem, standing at 5'3", with a slim figure. She has greyish skin just as the gem she is based on being commonly white. She has pointy short white hair and black eyes. Her usual facial expressions are indifference and annoyance. Her white gem is located on the nape. Cal's outfit consists of a turtleneck shirt with two dark stripes on the front, jeans with rolled up pant legs, and a lab coat. Cal usually keeps her sleeves rolled up. She wears dark laced shoes with lighter tips and heels. On her right arm Cal wears wristbands of various colourations. Personality Calcite is a work-oriented gem, who takes her assigned task very serious, and can't stand anything that keeps her from performing this task as best as she can. Cal's workspace is tidy and organised, and any deviation of an object from it's assigned place will not be accepted. This is why she hates people touching her stuff. She is the opposite of fun, and against anything that is not related to her job, or at least that's how it seems. Surely, during work hours one is only allowed to work, but what about outside of those? It seems like she does have a secret side that enjoys things even if she wouldn't admit to it. Abilities Unique Abilities * Invisibility: Cal is able to make herself fully invisible to others, however this only affects her own body and the clothes, which are extensions of her gemstone. Objects she is holding, with the exception of her weapon, are not influenced by this ability and therefor remain visible. Skills * Swordsmanship: Cal is skilled with the sword. She uses a style similar to fencing, using a long thin sword, relying on agility rather than force. Instead of cutting her style utilises more stabbing techniques. Fusions * Calcite + Realgar = Rhodochrosite Relationships Realgar Stoopid Aragonite Ew but is boss Amber Vewy good Phosphophyllite Tba Blue Star Sapphire Boss Diopside Weird Sillimanite Just exists Gemstone Trivia * Calcite is a 3 on the Mohs scale. * Cal can play the piano. It's unknown how she learned it. * Cal's invisibility is a reference to how actual calcite is being studied to make invisibility cloaks. Gem Facts * Calcite is a very abundant mineral found in the Earth's crust. It is found in sedimentary rock. Calcite contains carbon, calcium, and oxygen which are collectively known as calcium carbonate. It is usually mined from deep underground or quarried from the surface of the Earth. * Calcite comes in many different shapes and colors which makes it a popular choice among collectors. * Found in over 300 different shapes, calcite has more different shapes than any other mineral. * Calcite is commonly used to make cement. * Although calcite can come in many dark colors, its streak is always white or light-colored. * Limestone, which is used in chalk, is made of calcite. * Calcite is used in optical instruments because it has the ability to make objects appear doubled. * It is very common to find calcite in the shells of certain marine animals. * A distinctive characteristic of calcite is that it bubbles when exposed to a weak acid. * When large, underwater rocks containing calcite are exposed to acid, they dissolve and make caves. * Calcite can be found in various countries in the world including Mexico, the US, England, India, and Germany. * Sea organisms whose shells are made of calcite help balance the amount of CO2 in the ocean by absorbing it to make their calcite shells. * Calcite is an example of a fluorescent mineral in that it can emit light when connected to a non-visible UV light. * Calcite is also phosphorescent in that after being disconnected from a non-visible UV light, it still glows. Gallery Calcite doodle.jpeg Category:Genderless Category:Gems Category:OCs